Fireflight (SG)
'' This page is for the evil (if spacey) Aerialbot. For his good (if spacey) main-universe counterpart, see Fireflight.'' "When I'm flying, no enemy is safe - nor friend." *'Name': SG-Fireflight *'Faction': SG-Autobot *'Species' Transformer *'Function' Interceptor fighter/Fighter-bomber *'Division' Aerospace *'Sub-Group' Aerialbot *'Type' TP-Only If Aerialbots needed pilot's licenses, Fireflight would certainly never have gotten his. He's a definite hazard in the skies. It's not that he has no inherent ability for flight -- he just doesn't care. Consequently, he often pays little attention to where he's going, leading to near-crashes with buildings, mountains, even other aircraft. Only constant prodding by his fellow Aerialbots keeps Fireflight's mind on his assigned tasks. They often get angry at him - they realize he could fly safely if he wanted to, but would rather daydream about destruction than make the effort to track the positions of his flightmates. Flying alongside him is definitely unnerving to the other Aerialbots; "One day I'm just going to knock him out of the sky," says Skydive. Fireflight can fly at speeds up to Mach 2.0 with a range of 1000 miles. In jet mode, he can shoot missiles that explode and release a mist of highly flammable liquid he calls "fire-fog." In robot mode, he uses a photon displacer gun, which severely distorts visual images by altering the course of photons in light waves. Anyone within the vicinity of a blast from this gun would not be able to see things as they actually are until after the gun's effects wear off, which can take up to five minutes. He combines with his fellow Aerialbots to form the giant robot known as Superion. As well as being a danger to others, Fireflight is even more of a danger to himself. He just flies badly. And any human passengers inside his cockpit would all too quickly discover this fact - his sudden jerks, jolts, hairpin turns and rapid velocity changes can easily result in a severe neck sprain, at the very least. His poor flying technique also makes him very fuel inefficient. Most of all, however, is his boredom and distractibility. He seldom pays attention to complex battle plans - he prefers to just fly in, set fire to everything that moves, and fly off once the screaming dies down. If there's not destruction and violence in his area, he'll quickly lose interest and fly off to find, or cause, some of his own. His teammates loath him, and if he wasn't needed to form Superion, he would have disappeared long ago in some "friendly fire" from his own group. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: In December of 2011, Fireflight discovered Typhoon and a Junkion cruiser in the Manganese Mountains. Flying down to investigate, he was tricked by Typhoon into believing the Autobots there were of the local evil type. Stormfront emerged from the V'Ger and ordered Fireflight to fly escort for them until they left the Manganese Mountains. Unsuspecting that Stormfront was really Dust Devil in disguise, Fireflight agreed. OOC Notes Logs Players Fireflight was temped by horsetuna until 2013. References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe ---- Category:Autobot Aerospace Category:Aerialbots Category:Characters Category:TP-Only Category:Transformers Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:SG-Autobots